


005. Kissing

by glassthroat



Series: 30 Days [5]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ... but they're KISSING so I can't complain., M/M, Mmm make-out sessions., This is kinda sloppy though in writing though ugh., otp: stoneheart, wonderful things those.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazoku tasted interesting.</p>
<p>They tasted of darkness and power, of ozone and magic that sat at the back of his throat like spiced tea would do, a burn that he could not comprehend fully but the fullness of it was pleasant enough, the richness, the savoring comprehension that there was a being of magic that was right there, their lips pressed to his and Zelgadis shifted and sighed faintly against the lips that were pressed against his own, unable to let go of the mazoku whom had jerked him into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	005. Kissing

Mazoku tasted interesting.

They tasted of darkness and power, of ozone and magic that sat at the back of his throat like spiced tea would do, a burn that he could not comprehend fully but the fullness of it was pleasant enough, the richness, the savoring comprehension that there was a being of magic that was right there, their lips pressed to his and Zelgadis shifted and sighed faintly against the lips that were pressed against his own, unable to let go of the mazoku whom had jerked him into this.

They were pressed close together, mouths moving upon one another and he found that anger was a distant thing right then, that he wasn't able to fully pull it close, not when he was able to feel Xelloss' lips on his own, one of the few places he had any true sensitivity remaining in his body after the curse that had warped him like the freak that Rezo had tried to make him into had taken place. No one ever wanted to kiss a monster -- except, perhaps, another monster. But then again, it was always a source of bitter amusement for him that people would look at Xelloss and simply see a very pretty priest -- and then they'd look at the shaman and see something that wasn't human, from the blue tone of his skin to the stones on his face to even his hair.

His hair which was currently being crimped by the hands of the mazoku that gripped him tight, refusing to let go and they were pressing closer together now, Zelgadis leaning against the wall as he tried to remember how to breathe without letting go of the priest, unwilling to let go right then while they remained in the alley to hide from the angry mob that was hunting for them, his hands lifting upwards to grip at the back of the mazoku's shoulders and dig in. He'd never had a kiss like this, too young for such things when he was still human and ever since the curse, no one had thought about doing so, no one but Xelloss and he knew he should be angry that it was a monster like the right-hand man of a Mazoku Dark Lord that was kissing him now but no, Xelloss' lips were soft and heated as could be.

There was a tentative touch of his tongue upon Xelloss' mouth, following the source of that magic that he could taste and it meant so much that he could taste it, that he could feel it, but it was like miasma, pulling tight upon every sense that the chimera had, heat being the impression he had more than anything else at this moment in time where this was concerned, unable to give up thinking about what they were doing. No one seemed to notice them as Xelloss lifted his head upwards for a moment to regard him with eyes that were barely open, studying his face and Zelgadis could not imagine what a sight he made.

To Xelloss' eye, he was flushed with enjoyment, heavy-lidded and sensuous for that alone but no, there was also the flagging of red color against those cheeks, blushing brightly for his benefit and the Beastpriest smiled the smile that made others nervous and yet intrigued them. He licked his lips, watching the way those eyes, still hazy for the moment, followed the motion of that pink muscle and nearly chuckled with the way there was the briefest gloss of lust upon the veneer of the chimera's emotional status. He inhaled deeply and cherished the sensation before moving back inwards, letting their breathing mingle together and felt those fingers on his shoulders tighten again.

"I'm going to keep kissing you, Zelgadis-san," murmured the priest in coy fashion before he smiled and ducked his head inwards, bumping their noses against one another. "If you let me, that is."

A moment of silence ensued while the young man was allowed to chew on those words before he snorted and let his hands push Xelloss closer, forcing the priest to move. True, no natural force in the world could have moved Xelloss if he didn't want to move, but the priest swayed inwards and opened his mouth to bite down upon Zelgadis' bottom lip, sucking it and listening to the muffled groan that the shaman released in reply to the gesture. He was hungry now for more of those noises and his mouth pressed upon Zelgadis' own, their bodies snuggling up against each other and he exhaled a breathy noise, sharp teeth pulling gently upon those lips--

and it was only a shriek of "Fireball!" nearby that had them parting at last, Zelgadis' head snapping in the direction of the explosion while Xelloss sighed in exasperation.

Lina-san had very terrible timing in his opinion.


End file.
